Death Note: Near
by snowwhiteproxy
Summary: A story mainly based on and at Near's point of view.


Nate River was not your typical kindergartener. He played with toys at any time, sneaking them over to his work area. He also was different than the rest of the students because of his knowledge. He would finish one page of work within a minute.

As he picked up the toys, Nate River put a dinosaur figure into his jeans pocket. His white hair fell in front of his gray eyes to hide his emotion. He wore a simple outfit of white pajamas. He looked around, and he put away the hard, colored bears and secretly put one of the blue, red, and green ones into his shirt pocket since no one was looking. Nate walked back to his desk with a small, nearly invisible smirk.

"Ok, now we'll do some math! Here's what you need to do, but we'll do the first problem together," his kindergarten teacher instructed.

She passed out the math paper and Nate knew all of the answers when he laid eyes on it. Nate wrote them in and flipped it over. The teacher slowly taught the class while he got out his toys. Nate was in the back corner of the classroom, so he was hidden from view. The paper that he had would hide the toys from every direction. He put them away after a few minutes, and went over to the teacher.

"I have a problem," he started.

"And that problem is…?"

"The work is too simple. I finished it about five minutes ago."

"_This is about the tenth complaint from him! What should I do?"_ thought the teacher, looking around at the other students who were only about a problem into the assignment.

"Oh. Um… call your parents and have them come after school. We should talk to them," she said nervously.

When Nate's parents arrived after school, there was a talk about what to do with Nate. The adults were talking for a few minutes, then Nate walked in.

"Put me into college," he interrupted.

"Excuse me? _College?_" his mom asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do for him. Oh, which college?" asked the teacher.

"Harvard or tougher."

The adults' eyes widened.

"Ok, then. Like I said, I'll see what I can do."

One week had passed. Nate was at home, playing with his toys. His parents were yelling at each other in the kitchen.

"What should we do with him, then? He's too smart for the toughest college in the U.S.!"

The phone rang, startling the both of them.

"Hello? This is the Rivers' residence."

"Ah. Is this the residence of Nate River?" asked an old man.

"Yes, this is the place." Nate's dad said.

"I heard from a college about a very young child who was too smart for the place. Is this that child?"

"Yes, that would be Nate."

"I am Wammy, creator of Wammy's House, which is for children like him."

"Ok, so why did you call, exactly?" the father asked.

"I have an offer to make. As I said before, I have a special home for people that are too smart for college level classes. The children come here and stay. It is a home. They live here and learn at their level. When they finish here, they leave and go do what they wish to," explained Wammy.

"Ok, _where_ is this place?" asked Nate's father.

"My residence is in Japan, but if you agree to the offer, I will send you a certificate that lets all of you travel here all expenses paid."

"We'll send him. How long until the certificate comes?"

"About one to three days."

"Ok. So, we'll see you in about a week, give or take?"

"That will happen. Thank you for accepting."

Two days later, Nate had all of his toys and important personal belongings packed. There were a total of four bags, and they were all his.

"You have absolutely everything?" his father asked.

"Oh! My music player! Almost forgot it!" Nate exclaimed.

Nate ran back into his room and grabbed his music player off of the table. He ran back out, grabbed his bags and the family left for Wammy's house.

Japan. Nate had always wanted to go to this place. He never thought he'd live there. As the car arrived at Wammy's, Nate drained his Japanese-English Dictionary of all its contents. He put it in his bag and looked out the window.

"Kore wa bashodesu ka?" asked the cab driver.

"He said, 'Is this the place'?" said Nate. "_Hai _("Yes" in Japanese)."

The family got out of the car and grabbed Nate's bags.

"Welcome! I am assuming that you are Nate River?" asked Wammy.

"Yep. I'm Nate River."

"Come on inside. I'll give your family a tour while Linda shows you the available rooms."

Nate grabbed the bag with his favorite toys and his clothes. Linda was much taller than he was, but he was small to begin with. Nate was born very premature and would always be extremely small. Her bright, blonde hair was in a ponytail. She was beaming the entire time.

"Hi! I'm Linda!" she said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Nate followed Linda to the rooms. She seemed to jump with happiness instead of just walking like a _normal_ person would.

"What's the password?" asked a boy who was blocking the way.

"Mihael! I need to show him the rooms!" yelled Linda.

"How many times must I tell you? IT'S MELLO!" yelled Mihael. "Do that again and I'll get up in your grill about it!"

Mihael looked at Nate.

"Why are you so short? How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm short because I was born very premature. I'm also the age of a kindergartener," explained Nate.

Mihael looked at him again, this time with intensity. His orange hair and leather biker-like outfit made Nate wonder about him.

"I think you and I will get along just fine," he said, walking past them into his room.

"Just ignore him," Linda told Nate.

The two children walked into the next hallway. Linda showed Nate the rooms and showed him where hers was, just in case he'd need her for something.

"You can have any of these five rooms, but I don't think you should take that one," she explained, pointing at the fourth of the five.

"Why not?"

"It's haunted. One of the kids here got über sick and passed. He still lives in there. Sometimes, you can even hear him walking through the hallways!" teased Mihael.

"MIHAEL! Just go away!" Linda yelled.

"Then call me _Mello_!" he said.

"Fine! Just go away, _Mello_!" said Linda, obviously annoyed by him.

Mello walked off, hiding the smirk of success. Nate chose his room, which was the one Mello said that was haunted.

"Really, though, is this room haunted?" asked Nate.

"Supposedly. I haven't heard anything, myself."

Nate unpacked his things and ran back to his parents.

"I got the best room-it's supposed to be haunted!" he said excitedly.

"Haunted, huh? That's cool!"

"Well, I suppose it's that time. Now you must say goodbye," said Wammy.

"Ok. See you guys later! I'll e-mail if I think of it or get time," said Nate, hugging his parents.

"Well, see you later. We'll e-mail you when we get home."

Nate's family left.

"Well, let's celebrate your arrival with a party! I got the place and music covered, but you guys do the rest," said Mello, startling Linda.

"Oh, let me guess, one of those parties where you play your heavy metal music and turn it up so you can hear it three blocks away?" said Linda. "And have one of those stupid cake fights?"

"Hey, he's never been to one! Let him decide if he wants to!"

"Are they awesome?" asked Nate.

"Of course! They rule! If you get a _huge_ cake, you throw it at people and smash it in their faces!" Mello explained.

"Let's do this!" yelled Nate.

"That's awesome! It's going to be at… 7 o'clock! Get a gigantic cake!" said Mello happily.

Nate walked over to Mello's room. Linda was standing in front of the door.

"Are you CRAZY? Who would want to go to a party of his?" she screamed.

"I want to see what they're like!" he shot back. "I just got here, you know! Go ahead, scream at me!"

Linda walked off, too mad to say anything. Nate opened the door to Mello's room and was amazed. The music was so loud that you could barely hear yourself think. He smiled and walked in. There were tons of people. Mello had a room that was bigger than the rest. He must've gotten here before everyone else, or got the room when someone else left.

"Hey, Nate! He's here! CAKE TIME!" yelled Mello.

Nate grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Mello. It hit him in the face. Everyone was laughing, even Mello himself.

"Nice shot for your first time!" he complimented while laughing.

"Here. It's a gun for shooting cake at people! I invented it about twenty minutes ago!" Nate bragged, shooting Mello again, this time in the stomach.

"You'll wish you never challenged me to this!" Mello bellowed.

Everyone backed up to the edges of the room.

"CAKE FIGHT!" yelled a teen that was recording the event with a camcorder.

Mello filled the gun with half of the cake, as did Nate. They both smiled. Mello shot at Nate, but he rolled to the side and shot Mello in the leg. Mello shot again, this time hitting Nate in the arm. Nate shot twice, one shot hitting Mello in the face again, and the other hitting him in the arm.

Morning came around, and Nate woke up. The music was off, and his eyes found Mello, who was covered with cake from their battle. Mello's orange hair was almost invisible due to many shots of cake to the face. He walked out of the room, hoping not to run into Linda when he was like this.

"NATE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AT THAT PARTY?" Linda screamed.

Nate and Linda were not happy. Linda was probably watching the hallway all morning.

"What's it to you? You know what, I'll tell you anyway. I had a cake fight with Mello and I won. That's what happened to me," he told Linda.

Linda was again, too mad to say anything and just stormed off. Nate smiled when she was out of sight. He walked off to his room and went back to sleep.

A FEW YEARS LATER…

You need to see this. You're the smartest kid here, so you should take a look," Wammy told Nate.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"It's a news special. It will air again soon, so you should hurry up. Follow me," Wammy said.

Nate followed Wammy to the TV room. Wammy turned the TV on and the news was airing the breaking news story.

"We just heard about a mysterious happening. Teru Mikami reports."

"Today, four criminals were having a normal day in jail, but at 3:21 this afternoon, they passed away, and the autopsies reveal that they passed due to a heart attack. According to the jail's doctor, they were perfectly healthy and should not have died. This is being investigated as I report," Mikami reported.

Mikami was a tall reporter with shoulder-length black, shiny hair.

"Strange, indeed," Mello said.

"Jeez! You're like a ninja, or something!" Nate yelled.

"Ha! Not even close!" Mello said.

"Well, maybe you should see it, as well, Mihael," said Wammy.

"I will-if you stop calling me Mihael!" Mello yelled.

"Fine, _Mello_, take a look, please," Wammy said reluctantly.

Mello jumped over the back of the couch and sat in it. He nibbled on a chocolate bar as he watched the news.

"Well, this could be fun. I'll help. This could be a major problem."

As Mello said that, the news came on again.

"We have more about the mysterious criminals' passing. A recording was sent to us, dropped off by a person with a mask. Here is the recording."

"I am Kira. I caused the criminals' deaths. I have a superior weapon like no others created. I will purge the world of evil and create the New World. I will be God. Those who get in my way will be eliminated. Those who follow will be rewarded. Remember-I am Lord Kira, and it's not a name you'll soon forget," the recording said with a voice scrambler.

The video ended. Mello was smiling. He found the challenge exciting.

"He killed those criminals because he knew their names…and faces…Nate, you need a fake name. Think of one now. In public, we wear a disguise to not be seen."

"Ok, um," he started. "I'll use Near."

"Sounds good. I'll be the one who strikes and uses weapons. You can be the intelligence guy who tells me what to do and how to do it," Mello instructed.

"I have a room for you to use, but you can't tell any of the other kids about it. Call me Watari, and not in front of the others, as well," Wammy instructed.

Watari showed them the room. It was large and had a lot of monitors and equipment.

"What is all of this for?" asked Near.

"L. He is the smartest and most respected detective in the world. I train all of you to become the next L. Contact him using this button here."

L sat in his chair, eating more sweets. As he lifted the spoonful of pudding to his mouth, the screens bleeped from someone contacting him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"This is Near, Mello, and Watari. Is this L?"

"Yes, it is I, L. Greetings, friends of Watari."

L clicked a few buttons, which changed the setting of the screen when Near or Mello called him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, we just wanted to make sure that this contact thing worked. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I will talk to you later."

Near cut the contact line. L ate the rest of the pudding and grabbed some more sweet stuff.

Light Yagami was in his room, smiling evilly about his victory. He glanced at Ryuk, the Shinigami, or creature that possessed the Death Note. Ryuk was watching the TV story. Light was hiding the Death Note in the false-bottomed drawer. He grabbed the ink cartridge of the pen he took apart, pushed up on the well-hidden hole, and slid the Death Note in.

"Let's go for a walk down the street, Ryuk. They'll play this video and story to death," Light said.

"Ok, let's go," Ryuk said, his voice as rough as sandpaper.

Light grabbed his coat and decided to grab the Notebook from the drawer. He put it inside his jacket, hiding it well. Light opened the door, let Ryuk out, and they left.

"Where are you going, Light?" Light's little sister, Sayu asked.

"For a walk. I might hit the mall for a quick peek at the new stuff," he replied.

"Ooh! Can I come with you? Well, just on the way to the mall. I can call my friends and see if they can come."

"Of course, Sayu. You can come with."

"Yay! Thanks, Light!" Sayu screeched excitedly.

Sayu ran off and called her friends. She ran back in about 3 minutes and grabbed her coat.

"Ok, let's go!" she said.

Sayu and Light walked and met Sayu's friends at the corner of the road. Light told them to meet him at the clock tower fountain when they were done. He walked over and looked at the watches. One caught his eye, and he looked at it. Light tried a few sequences of buttons, seeing if there was a secret compartment to store a small piece of the Death Note in. All of a sudden, the compartment flew open. Light smiled out of happiness that he could hide a piece in it. Since his bangs fell into his eyes, Light looked especially evil.

"I'll take it," Light told the clerk.

"Ok. That's a nice Rolex watch you've got there. Best-selling Rolex we've got. Good choice," the clerk said. "You knew about the compartment, right?"

"Yes. I recently discovered that. Thank you, though."

"Well, that would be… ¥1,005."

Light gave the clerk the money.

"Thank you for your purchase!"

"Always glad to buy from this shop."

Light walked off. He stopped at another store, this one being a jacket store. He found a light brown suit coat. He looked at the price.

_"I'll just wait until I reach my victory," _Light thought.

He left the store. He saw a phone store and went in. There was a very large selection. The phone that caught his eye was an i-Phone. Light picked it up and looked at it. He walked over to the clerk and asked, "How much is it?"

"Oh, this phone is… ¥5,000. Do you have a phone plan already?"

"Yes. I'll take this."

Light and the clerk walked over to the checkout.

"Who bought the plan?" asked the clerk.

"Soichiro Yagami," Light replied.

The clerk entered the name.

"Ah. Did he add Light, Sayu, and Sachiko, as well?"

"Yes. That's my family."

The clerk entered the new purchase.

"Thank you very much."

"No, thank you for buying."

Light left the store and waited for Sayu and her friends. He stopped at a ramen store and ate a small bowl of it. Light stopped for a moment and snuck a piece of the Death Note's paper into the watch compartment. He smirked, knowing that he would succeed in world renewal.

A FEW YEARS LATER…

Near had set up an entire city of Legos. The city was the one that the new "Lord Kira" had recently struck in. Minifigures were put together to resemble the main players in this game. Near contacted Mello.

"Mello, it's Near. I think you should get a helper. There's one kid named Matt who wants to do something about this. He saw the news. The problem is that he's almost always playing video games and he smokes. He is wonderful with a gun, but he is easily distracted by gaming stores or games," Near started. "The other candidate, A, took his own life, unfortunately. Matt will come to your location if you agree."

"Send him. Make it fast, though, because there are a lot of people here and I can't suspect all of them," Mello replied.

"No problem. I'll send him to the Yoshimasu* Mall in the Kanto area," Near said as he disconnected.

Near put together a Matt Lego figure. He clicked the figure into place next to the Lego mall. Near clicked the contact button.

L answered, "Yes, Near? New news?"

"No, I was just wondering if you had any suspicions of who Kira may be."

"Well, that's a difficult question to answer. I have no major suspicions yet."

"Oh, ok. I suspect that Light may be Kira."

Light was surprised. Near noticed major flaws in the actions of L, so he thought something happened to him or the original L died. Light was pretending to be L.

"That's a major accusation. Really, though, are you sure? He's right here, you know," Light replied.

"L, I know you're not the original. The real L wouldn't be so foolish in some of the decisions you've made. Light, I know that's you," Near said, not caring how Light would take the accusation.

"Well, ok, then. Things have sure been cleared up."

"We should figure out who Kira is face-to-face. How about we meet on the 28th of January?" asked Near.

"Of course."

"Let's see, no wires or cameras. You choose one person to bring the Death Note, but make sure that they are trustworthy and have a secure way of bringing it. Are you all right with these conditions?"

"Yes. They are reasonable," Light agreed.

JANUARY 28TH, 2010

Near and his assistants waited for Light and the members of the Japanese Taskforce. He got out his finger puppets and set them on the ground. As he did that, the Taskforce walked in.

"Greetings. I am Near," he said through his L mask.

"Why hide your face? To ensure that you don't die while the rest of us do?" asked Matsuda, a member of the Taskforce.

"I will reveal my face when I get closer to my 100% accusation revelation," Near replied.

Matsuda was quiet. Light looked at his watch for a second.

_"Not yet. I can't claim my victory just yet,"_ Light thought.

Near sat on the cold cement ground, thinking of what to say.

"I believe Light Yagami is Kira, as I stated before. I have a way of making sure if he is Kira or not.

Teru Mikami snuck by the entrance of the warehouse, by an open door. He had the "Shinigami Eyes" which let him see any person's real name and lifespan. Mikami looked through the crack of the door. Inside, Light pressed an alarm button on his phone that transmitted to Mikami's phone. Mikami knew what to do once he felt his phone vibrate, so he hit ignore.

"I _was_ waiting for the one person who'd make all of this idea possible, but he has just arrived here," Near stated.

Mikami ignored what Near said. He wrote down the names of everyone except Light Yagami. The reason he didn't write Light's name was because Light was Kira, or to his followers, God. He finished writing the names, and heard someone say something.

"How long has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light asked.

"About 10 seconds," he replied.

Mikami realized who had said that: Light. God. The one person who Mikami really believed in besides himself.

"We're going to die! He wrote the names in, so we're gone!" yelled Matsuda.

"I replaced the pages. Nothing to worry about," Near told Matsuda calmly.

_"Exactly as planned! Near switched the pages in the fake that I had Mikami prepare! Right now, Mikami is writing the names in the _real_ notebook!" _ Light thought, giving a small smile.

"Why doesn't he come in?" asked Near, hoping his plan would work.

"Yes, to the one on the outside, why don't you come on in?" asked Light, smiling invisibly.

The door was old and rusty, so when Mikami slammed it open, it nearly broke off of the hinges.

"Now how long has it been?" asked Light smiling, but more visible than before.

"Let's see…34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39-" Mikami was cut off when he was about to say the last number.

"I win, Near!" Light whispered to Near evilly.

Nothing happened. Matsuda, Idé, and Commander Rester looked very worried, yet shocked at the fact that they weren't dead.

"We… We're not…!" exclaimed Matsuda.

Light was horrified.

"I told you that I replaced the pages. Now do you believe me?" asked Near smartly with a small smile.

Light was irate. If steam could come out of his nostrils and ears, it would.

_"Mikami! What did you do?"_ Light thought.

"I replaced the pages in each notebook. I had Gevanni copy the cover, pages, and the handwriting to perfection, which, as you can see, worked."

Mikami stood off to the side, paralyzed with shock. Light was smiling, and he looked like an insane person.

"Gevanni also had snuck into Mikami's gym locker and switched the real notebook in it with the fake he made. Gevanni, retrieve your beautiful copy."

Gevanni walked over by Mikami and grabbed the notebook from him. He gave it to Near.

"As you can see, the only name that isn't written on this page is Light Yagami, which concludes that Light Yagami is indeed, the mass-murderer Kira," Near finished, smiling slyly. "I… was right."

"NO! This is a trap!" yelled Light.

"Light, it's too late. Just a minute ago, you said 'I win, Near.' You're under arrest for uncountable accounts of murder," said Aizawa, the leader of the investigation.

"NO!" bellowed Light, swatting the handcuffs away.

Light ran to the garage-like door, scraping for a way to get out. Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda walked over to the now insane man.

"Light… how could you?" asked Matsuda, who was clearly upset.

Light did not answer. He just sat on the ground, feeling failure consuming him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOD!" Mikami bellowed at the top of his lungs, feeling betrayed.

Again, Light did not say a word. He let himself get handcuffed by Matsuda and Aizawa. As they walked to put him away, he realized that he had a piece of the notebook hidden in his watch. Light clicked away while the Taskforce was taking him away. He smiled more evilly than before. Light retrieved the pen hidden away in his coat sleeve.

"Wait one second. My shoe is loose," he lied to them.

As he bent over to "tighten" his shoe, he started writing Near's real name on the hidden piece of the Death Note.

"He's got one hidden on him!" yelled Mikami, who now betrayed his former God out of anger.

Aizawa and Matsuda slapped the pen and scrap away. When Mogi went to look at it, he saw that there was only one letter needed for the note to have worked-the "r" of River. Near was safe because of Aizawa and Matsuda.

"What did I miss?" asked Mello from the doorway, biting a chocolate bar.

"Just our victory against Kira. Nothing else, I believe," Near replied with a small smile that made him look silly since he never really smiles.

Mello grinned. His bright orange hair fell into his face. A scar, though almost invisible, was red, but his hair covered most of it. His hair had brown streaks and fell by his shoulders. He received the scar when he was trapped by the Taskforce and blew up the building that they were in. Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, died due to injuries in that explosion.

Light sat in an interrogation room. The brown mop of hair was falling into his face and made him look like a madman. His eyes were creepy looking and bloodshot. His glare went through the one-way glass and right into the Taskforce members behind it.

"Now, tell us why you started this and got the notebook," Aizawa told Light to answer.

"Ryuk dropped it. I saw it fall from my classroom window, and after class, I went to grab it out of curiosity."

"What did you do when you got it home?"

"I thought about what I should do after I read the first few rules. I decided to purge the world of its evildoers and create the New World. I was a bored student, so I thought it would give me something to do, and it did."

"Why would you do this? How did you pull it off for so long?" asked Aizawa.

"I thought through every move I made before I made it. When the cameras were installed in my room, I bought a bag of potato chips, a flavor that only I liked. I hid a mini TV inside it and blocked the cameras with my back and my arms when I wrote in the notebook," Light explained. "And I had Ryuk search for all 64 cameras while I was at school Oh, and it also helps when Kira is an amazing actor, as well."

"How did you decide to use Mikami?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it was because he was a newscaster, so I could get my message out… I don't know. Are we done for today yet?"

"No. There's a long way to go, but rest assured: you will go to jail for life or receive the death penalty for what you have done," Aizawa told Light coldly.

Light smiled, saying, "Well, being dead is better than being stuck in jail for life."

"You know what? Just for saying that and me hearing it, I'll make sure you get prison for life!" exclaimed Aizawa, waving at Mogi to deliver the message.

"What happens to Mikami? Does he get jail, as well?" asked Light smart-alecky.

"Well, he's already on trial, but he might get a whole lot less time than you will," Aizawa said. "Well, that's considering the fact that he didn't kill hundreds of thousands of innocent people."

Light sat back in his chair. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat? Here's the menu," Aizawa said, reluctantly handing him the menu.

Light looked at the menu for a few minutes. He would have taken longer, but Aizawa rushed out of the room, leaving the door open. Light smiled. Was he free? He got out of his chair and peeked out of the room. No one to be found. He laughed a little and ran.

"What happened?" asked Aizawa angrily.

"We don't know yet. Mikami just went crazy in his cell, and, well, you can see the results," answered Yamamoto quietly and nervously.

Aizawa looked at the lifeless body of Teru Mikami. The man called Light Yagami manipulated him. He was having a normal life until Light/Kira's appearance.

"Aizawa! Your prisoner escaped!" yelled Matsuda.

"Oh, no! I must have left the door open! Where were the guards?"

"I don't know. I thought it was their lunch break, but there were two more who were supposed to be there," Matsuda replied.

Aizawa walked off, signaling for Mogi and Matsuda to come with him. As they were on their way to the interrogation room area, they heard yelling. Matsuda ran off towards it. Mogi and Aizawa followed.

"LET ME LEAVE! NOW!" bellowed Light. "I NEED TO GO!"

"We can't do that, sir. You haven't been discharged and cleared to leave!" yelled the guard.

"Just let me go! There aren't anymore notebooks for me to find here!"

"No! You will stay here," Matsuda instructed the guard.

"But-"

"If he tries to escape, shoot him in the leg."

The guard stayed on edge. No way was he going to let the prisoner leave. Light started walking. The Taskforce members ran off to investigate Mikami's death.

"I have orders to shoot!" he yelled.

"Go ahead. _Shoot me_, if you can bear it."

The guard aimed his weapon at Light. Light smiled. He was sure that the guard wouldn't shoot him. He walked forward. The guard shot a warning shot right above Light's head. If it was any lower, it would have killed him.

"If you keep coming, the next bullet will be great friends with your leg!" the guard yelled warningly, with an invisible smile because of what he just said.

Light kept coming. The guard had no choice but to shoot him in the leg. Light yelled out in pain.

"Next time someone tells you to stop, I recommend you do," the guard said to Light.

Matsuda, Mogi, and a few medics came and got Light out of there. The next day; the guard was promoted. Light Yagami was in jail for the rest of his life, and Mikami had gone insane in his cell and committed suicide. Sayu Yagami and her mother lived without Light. The Taskforce also gained a new member, since Aizawa took over Mr. Yagami's position as chief. His name was Yamamoto. Matsuda became a troublemaker over time.

Near was preventing Kira-like problems from happening again. He also was in touch with the Taskforce and letting them know when a problem could become a very big problem.

The world after Kira was almost the same as after he was forgotten. There were many Kira worshippers left, but they kept themselves secret. Some people didn't forget Kira because of the murders he committed. He had killed members of some families, and for that, they despised him. Kira may be gone for now, but someone like him may arise. The question is: How soon will that person come? The answer will be impossible to know. The people just need to wait. The Taskforce will stop the next Kira. Hopefully.

22


End file.
